guild2renaissancefandomcom-20200215-history
Professions
The Guild 2 Renaissance consists of four professions that the player can choose to operate as. Patrons that produce and serve food and drinks, Craftsmen that produce metal and wood products, Scholars which provide religious and medicinal services as well produce "intellectually difficult" products, and finally Rogues which act as thieves, bandits, pirates, or mercenaries. Every character, NPC or otherwise, in the game is assigned one of these four professions which decide what buildings are available for them to buy, build, and manage. Player characters choose their profession during character creation while AI characters have theirs assigned randomly. When choosing a profession to start the game with, don't worry to much about choosing the wrong one, as you can eventually have up to three characters all in different professions under your control, and it is advised that you pick a spouse from a different profession, thus opening new business opportunities. Your children will naturally inherit their profession from their gendered parent, but this can be changed by paying for them to apprentice with a local shop. Character class In The Guild 2, you can choose one of four classes for your character. Every class includes a number of professions which you may practise with that character. You can find an exact description in the chapter The character Patron Patrons take care of the food supply. They can pay their employees a bonus, or goad them to work, in order to increase their productivity for a short time. They are also allowed to take out loans from a bank. As farmers, they provide the raw materials which are processed into food and drink by bakers and brewers. But the farmer also provides the wool that the tailor needs. The brewer can also rent out sleeping rooms in the taverns, and install a bathtub for guests. Craftsman Tradesmen are the industrial backbone of any town. They can – like patrons – pay their employees a bonus and goad them to work. They are also permitted to take out a loan from a bank. Depending on the orientation a smith chooses, his focus is on jewellery and objects, or on weapons and armour. The tailor manufactures all manner of beautiful and useful clothing, and the carpenter is concerned with the manufacture of torches, walking sticks, and wooden weapons. Scholar As special actions, scholars can goad their employees to work, threaten someone, and take a course of studies at university for further education. Priests can influence their flocks with sermons, and gain new believers by holding fiery orations in the marketplace. Alchemists, on the other hand, depending on orientation, can either develop useful equipment as virtuous inventors, or engage in dark summonings as a highly suspect magician. Rogue Rogues earn their living, to the distress of all upright citizens, with theft and extortion. In addition, rogues are born fi ghters, unlike all other character classes. They can also threaten someone to achieve their goals, and rob, or even break the bones of, an opponent defeated in battle. Robbers also regenerate their life points in their own camp. Not only can thieves pick pockets and commit burglaries, they can also extort horrendous sums through kidnapping. Robbers can lie in wait beside the roads and rob passing people and transport carts, and plunder buildings Category:Character Attributes Category:Profeesion